ufo_onlinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Item Tooltip
|Item Tooltip/Preload|Category:Template Preloads|}} } | imlink_plain | imlink | } }} | amount = } | name = } | imlink_plain | }}}}| }}}}| }}} | } | }}}}| }}}}| }}} }} }} | disambigpage = }}}} | icon = } | alltherest = }| Single Use Recipe }} }| Unique}} } |BoA | Acquire = Bind on Acquire |BtA | Account = Bind to Account |BoE | Equip = Bind on Equip}} }| Cannot Be Destroyed }} }| Consumed On Use }} }| Cosmetic}} }| Dye: }}} }| Barter Item}} } }} | ear | wrist | neck | finger | pocket = }}} }} Items| } }} | #default = } | } }} } }} | reputation | Item}} }} }} }| Decoration Category: }}} }| Recipe Cooldown: } }} }| }}} }| } Armour}} }| } }|[[ }]] }} Damage}} }| } DPS}} }| } }| }}} }} }| }}} }| On Use: } }} }| } Skill }} }| Resistance: } }} }| Radius: } }} }| Max Targets: } }} }| Duration: }}} }| Maximum Duration: }}} }| } Range}} }| Applied on expiration: }}} }| Duration: }}} }| Induction: }}} }| Channeled Duration: }}} }| Cooldown: }}} }| Item Duration: }}} } | Effects applied to the Fellowship within } meters. } } | Duration: } }} } | Cooldown: } }} }} }| }}} }| Durability }/ }}} }| Barring Passive Skill: } }|: }}} | }| Barring Skills: }, } | }| Barring Skill: }}}}}}} }| Barring Trait: }}} }| Cannot use with Effect: }}} }| Minimum Level }}} }| Maximum Target Level }}} }| Requires: } Standing with } }} }| Not useable in Monster Play }} }| Classes: }, }, } | }| Classes: }, } | }| Class: }}}}}}} }| Race(s): }}} }| Requires: }}} }| Requires: }}} }| Requires: }}} }| Requires: }, Rank } }} }| Summoning Horn Use | Summoning Horn use | Summoning horn use | summoning horn use = Summonee: 5 Travelling Rations}} }| Summoning Horn Use | Summoning Horn use | Summoning horn use | summoning horn use = Summonee: 5 Travelling Rations}} }| You must have completed quest ' }.'}} }| Requires: } } crafting ability}} }| Requires: } } crafting ability}} }| Requires: Glory Rank } }} }| Requires: Infamy Rank } }} }| Requires: Monster Play}} }| Starts Quest: }}} }| Relics } }} }| }} }| }}} | }}}}| }| }} }| }|mode=itemtip}} }} }| Destroyed upon exiting the instance}} }}}}}}} | " }}}}}}}" | } }} | trophy | 1}} | "A trophy gathered from a corpse. Trophies can be sold to vendors for coin. This item may be turned in for tasks."}} }} }| Vendor's Price: }}} }| Worth: }}} }| LOTRO Store: }}} }| Stacks to }}} } | Category:Quest Reward Items}} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | } | ear |Ear = | neck |Neck = | wrist |Wrist = | finger |Finger = | #default = }} }} } | epic |Epic = | incomparable |Incomparable = | rare |Rare = | uncommon |Uncommon = | common |Common | #default = | #default = }} } | } | orc |Orc = | spider |Spider = | uruk |Uruk = | warg |Warg = | Man |Man |race of man |Race of Man = | elf |Elf = | dwarf |Dwarf = | hobbit |Hobbit = | Dwarf, Hobbit, Elf = | Man, Hobbit, Elf = | #default = }} }}| }| Set: }}} }| Vendor's Price: }}} }| Worth: }}}}} }} }|| }| Set Information This item is part of the } set. For more }|[[ }]]|non-class specific}} sets, see the }}}| }|Non-Class Specific}} Armour Sets Index.}}}}